Hidden Feelings
by otakuzombie
Summary: Just a quick one shot lemon for my sister, Brittney. First lemon, really smutty goodness. PWP. MAXIE X OC.


**This is a one-shot lemon for Brittney, my sister. This will be a PWP Lemon smut Maxie x OC. Brittney I hope you like this (:**

**AN- I do not own Maxie or Brittney or anything but the smutty writing.**

Brittney was a member of team Magma for about a month now and she noticed that ever since the first day she's joined, she fell in love with the team Leader Maxie. She loved everything about him and she couldn't help but want to be able to show him how much she loved him

She had set up a plan to seduce the sexy red haired boss. She would go into his office telling him she needed him to discuss the plans to help create more land in the world, then as he and she explained she'd start giving little teases here and there to get him interested.

Brittney smiled to herself as she walked closer to Maxie's Office. She blushed and knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" Maxie's muffled voice called from behind the door. Brittney walked in and saw Maxie staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Ah, Brittney. What is that you wanted to see me about?" He asked eyeing the girl's curvy body.

"Um, well Maxie," she paused walking slowly closer to him." I was wondering if we could maybe discus some future plans on making this world a better place for everyone," she eyed Maxie and purred" care to discuss this in my room, perhaps?" she smiled seductively. Maxie bit his lip and stared.

"Um, well, **cough**, umm sure, but why not discuss it in my room, Brittney?" He smirked at Brittney and she nodded slowly.

Brittney and Maxie open the door next to his desk and there was a king sized bed, a closet and a bunch of other bedroom stuff. As soon as Britney locked the door Maxie pinned her between the walls.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you Miss Brittney, your touch, your smell, your taste." Maxie licked the outer shell of Brittney's ear causing her to shiver in pleasure. He began kissing up and down her tan neck bighting gently along the skin. Brittney moaned out in pleasure causing Maxie to growl with lust.

"Oh, I see someone likes what I am doing? Oh you bad, bad girl." Maxie bit down on her lip as he kissed her passionately and lustfully. Brit and Maxie were in a battle for dominance which Maxie quickly won. Brittney was moaning out in muffle screams as Maxie bit her roughly on the tongue.

"O-Oh Maxie!" Brittney growled as she felt Maxie grind his hard cock between her hips. Brittney couldn't wait she needed to feel his hot skin pressed up against hers. Maxie soon got the idea as he began removing her uniform leaving her only in her lacy bra and panties. Maxie lustfully growled as he began to strip himself as well, causing Brittney to almost lose all control. She wanted him bad but this sexy bastard was teasing her like crazy.

Maxie licked over Brittney's breasts and began to place his finger on her wet clit. This caused Brittney to call out Maxie's name in pure ecstasy.

Maxie rubbed her as he began brightly gently on her nipples, this was all almost too much for her to handle. The sexy Boss licked down further and further down to Brits lower regions. He began eating her out roughly causing her to scream as the room spinned.

"Oh! F-F-FUCK!" She screamed out as she came all over Maxis face. Maxie got up and moaned.

"Mmm, Britney, you taste amazing." Brittney blushed. It was her turn to taste Maxi's sweet cock, she looked up at his dark eyes and smiled innocently. She looked down at the rather large bulge in his boxers.

"Need some help with that, Boss?" She didn't wait for his answer as she took out his member. She licked the tip of the cock gently and licked down to the base. Maxie moaned in bliss. He threw his head back when he felt warm heat engulf his whole member. Brittney began bobbing up and down roughly and fast tasting Maxie's sweet pre come. He tried everything in his power not to begin mouth fucking her but he couldn't take it anymore he pushed her head further in his aching member wanting nothing more then to feel the sexy girl's hot mouth around his big cock. Brittney soon noticed he would be coming due to his more forceful thrusts but as she was about to taste his release, he pulled away causing Brittney to pout in disappointment.

"I have other plans for you Brittney. Tell me, are you a virgin?" He asked a bit sexy. Brittney turned away red and nodded.

"Y-yeah…" This pleased Maxie, he would be her first, he wanted it to be something she'd never forget.

"Tell me, Brittney, do you want me?" he asked seriously and gently showing her he really didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"I do. I want you to be mine I want to feel you, I want to taste you, and I will do whatever I can to get that from you." This was enough for Maxie to slowly thrust into Brittney's virgin hole. Maxie bit his lip in order to hold back from thrusting her sanely. Brittney gasped in pain as she wanted him to stop but as Maxie began to thrust in different angles he hit that bundle of nerves that sent Britney to the heavens.

"M-Maxie that's it, there. Do it again!" she begged. Maxie was more than happy to obey as he hit that spot over and over causing both Maxie and Brittney to scream in sweet and lustful pleasure.

"Fuck-your pussy's so tight, fucking feels great." Maxie purred in her ear as he pounded her harshly.

"Faster! Harder! Make me fucking come Bitch!" She cursed out loud causing Maxie to laugh lustfully at his little assistant's behavior. He had to admit though it was a big turn on to hear her scream out in such harsh language, this of course had him soon over the edge as he felt his member throbbing in the tight heat and soon he'd know he'd come.

"B-Brittney. Come with me." He purred and Brittney nodded feeling her own release coming closer.

"Maxie, I can't-I, I- AHHH!" Brittney came, closing her tight walls around Maxie. Maxie did one final thrust and soon pulled out and came in her mouth. Brittney swallowed happily and laid in bed completely exhausted. When she noticed something.

"Hey Maxie?" she asked getting her breathe back to normal.

'Yes?"

"Does this mean you, umm, well umm," she trailed off and blushed a bright red. Maxie smiled sweetly and kissed her lips lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maxie." They kissed one last time passionately before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**AN :Ok that's that. Well hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Pervy smile) **

**That was my first lemon BTW. **

**Well umm that was awkward as hell reading that in a library but umm, I gonna go now and umm, disinfect my brain. **


End file.
